


Walk You Home

by EditFreak



Series: NCT Fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I legit love this song so much, Inspired by Walk You Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Markhyuck mention, NCT Dream - Freeform, it's literally so fluffy, it's present scene then flashback scene, scenes are not exactly in chronological order, so kinda like an ABABABA format?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EditFreak/pseuds/EditFreak
Summary: Chenle Zhong lives on the same street as Jisung Park, which is both a good and a bad thing for Jisung because Chenle is bad for his heart. Jisung worships his energetic soul, adorkable eye smiles, and his pure voice more than he worships EXO’s Kai, a feat believed to be impossible by Jisung and his friends.Jisung Park has a crush on Chenle Zhong, but he doesn’t have the guts to ask him out on a date.OrWhen Jisung Park struggles to ask his crush, Chenle Zhong, out





	Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Walk You Home](https://youtu.be/D53dx-XyWhI) is my JAM (especially when I have to cleanse myself after listening to [Whiplash](https://youtu.be/BJVxMiO5Fh0)). This fic isn't written in chronological order exactly. It's kinda like a present scene running with a flashback scene. The fic is in a ABABABA scene format. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this quick one-shot I wrote on impulse.

Jisung may have a  _little_ crush on Chenle Zhong.

Throughout school, Jisung’s name is widely known: Jisung Park the star soccer player, Jisung Park the dancer, Jisung the savage—the last one is his personal favorite. So how is it possible that _the_ Jisung Park has a major gay crush on Chenle Zhong, the nerdy choir club transfer student?

Even Jisung’s best friend, Donghyuck, doesn’t know.

As Jisung exits the warm public bus, more than just the freezing cold air greets him. A certain Chenle Zhong stands in the snow, waiting for Jisung to catch up to him.

The two them have walked together from their bus stop since the day Chenle transferred into Jisung’s school aka the day that Jisung’s life was completely wrecked. Though the two of them aren’t as close as Jisung wishes, they find comfort and safety by walking together and chatting.

Today is the day before Valentine’s Day, and maybe that’s why Jisung’s mind keeps fluttering to the thought of confessing to Chenle. But today, Chenle isn’t talking to Jisung, which honestly freaks him out.

As the snow crunches underneath his feet, Jisung’s mind whirls. Earlier that day, his big doofus of a friend, Donghyuck, asked his crush, Mark, out, so how come Jisung couldn’t confess to Chenle?

“How hard is it to ask Chenle out, you doof?”

“What was that, Jisung?” Chenle questions while pulling out his earbuds.

_Shoot._

* * *

Jisung is ready to laugh his face off when he sees his teacher enter the room because he may or may not have had stuck a fat "KICK ME" sign on his back. But that look is replaced with curiosity when he notices a boy he’s never seen before reluctantly follow the teacher to the front of the classroom 

The teacher shushes everyone as he places his hands on the boy’s shoulders; honestly, Jisung doesn’t know what’s more awkward: the silence in the classroom or the way the boy is nevously standing.

“This is Chenle Zhong. He just transferred here,” the teacher says finally.

The class waits for more, and after an eternity later the teacher clears his voice and slowly asks, “Why don’t you introduce yourself, Chenle?”

“I’m Chenle, and I really like to sing and play piano. I hope we have a great school year!” He attempts to say confidently, but it falls short because his voice cracks and shakes, and his hands are shoved in his pockets. His expression reminds Jisung of a deer caught in the highlights

 _What a flower boy._ Jisung thinks before turning around to chat with his soccer buddies. From the corner of his eye, he sees Chenle ask a group of nerdy chorus kids if he could sit with them. He already knows that Chenle will just be a music student who he’ll never interact with, except for the occasional group project.

Jisung’s train of thought breaks when Donghyuck tugs Jisung’s shirt hard while the class roars from laughter. His smirk makes one of his eyes crinkle up as he stands up and points at a “KICK ME” sign, which is conveniently tapped to the teacher’s sweater vest.

Let’s just say that “KICK ME” signs and red-faced history teachers don’t mix. Jisung may have received a standing ovation, but, welp, he also got a big, fat detention slip.

* * *

 “Huh, Jisung?” Chenle repeats with his earbuds hanging out of his hands.

_Did I just-_

Even though he’s not math class, Jisung’s brain decides it’s a good time to have a brain fart. His brain goes into full oh-my-god-I’m-such-an-idiot mode. So now, Chenle is just waiting for Jisung’s response because, _for the love of god_ , he acted like an idiot; it’s far too late to pretend like he didn’t actually call out Chenle’s name because his big fat mouth is round like a wide “O”, and they’ve both stopped walking. Jeez, Jisung is officially the most awkward and least smooth person he knows, which is impressive because he’s friends with Mark Lee.

“So that field trip was fun, right?” Jisung blurts out.

Chenle’s eyes immediately light up, and Jisung knows he’s going to go on a tangent on the music concert their class went to see. But Jisung is too preoccupied dancing in his head because, for once, he didn’t screw up in front of his crush.

“Yeah, did you notice the sick saxophone solo in the third song? Oh my gosh, and the band’s music is to simple yet innovative. They took a basic triad, added a couple of 2nd and 7th chords in, used some acoustic guitar—which by the way, was a fantastic touch, and I’m sooooo glad they layered in some percussion as the song developed. I’m so sick of listening to popular music artists just haphazardly throwing in some heavy drum beat from the beginning of the song and accompanying it with electric guitar and/or some synth,” Chenle babbles on, sometimes slipping into Chinese when he doesn’t know the proper music theory term in Korean.

Jisung doesn’t have the faintest idea of what Chenle is talking about, but he adores his enthusiasm and his love for music. White clouds from the cold air spews out of the Chinese boy’s mouth as he speaks.

And Chenle has definitely rubbed off on Jisung. Recently, he’s found that himself paying more attention to music, not just the overall enjoyment of the song, but also the beat, the chords, and the lyrics. Even though Jisung would never admit this, he actually downloaded the songs from Chenle’s favorite artists—illegally of course.

More often than not, Jisung catches himself humming Chenle’s favorite songs—"[Close Your Eyes](https://youtu.be/nAnk8p42J1s)” and "[You Raise Me Up](https://youtu.be/1xinqjgPD7I)"—almost everyday; it’s become such a habit that once, Chenle caught him singing and started singing with him. Of course, when that happened, Jisung shut up because he didn’t want his subpar voice to sully the Chenle’s beautiful vocals.

* * *

 “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes. Don’t do anything funny, Park,” Jisung’s permanently tomato-faced teacher warns him.

Jisung’s told to “not do anything funny,” so naturally, he sneaks out of detention. Too bad Jisung’s has absolutely no luck; One minute into his excursion, Jisung turns the corner and catches his teacher walking towards his direction.

 _Crap, crap, crap!_ He shouts inwardly as he scrambles into the nearest room, which so happens into be (drumroll, please!) an empty choir room.

Or so he thought.

Jisung is hiding in a weird fetal position under some choral risers when he hears someone tapping their foot. Jisung gulps because he knows he’s screwed. In apprehension, he turns his head around, but the red-faced history teacher was not behind him.

Instead, Jisung hears chords of a piano being played. It isn’t until a heavenly voice starts singing does Jisung creep out from his awkward position to all fours from behind the choral risers.

He’s completely mesmerized by the crystal clear voice; he doesn’t even realize that he’s standing up slowly to see the singer until the final chorus hits

 _“I close my eyes and try to find.”_ The bridge’s build up to the chorus is oh-so strong attractive. Jisung hums along with the [familiar Japanese song](https://youtu.be/nAnk8p42J1s).

 _“The traces of your love so kind.”_ Jisung feels his breath hitch as the hard “k” sound drills into his soul.

 _“Tell me, baby, what else can you do?”_ The desperation in the vocalist’s voice grabs Jisung’s heart and soul.

 _“Love will never fade away.”_ Jisung finds himself walking quietly from behind the risers and around the grand piano.

 _“That’s just what you would say!”_ The singer’s voice doesn’t buckle in the slightest as it rides up to a higher note, like the singer is desperately waiting for his lover.

 _“I know we’ll never be apart.”_ The tone of the voice goes from devastatingly lonely to bittersweet in only six words.

 _“You’ll always be here in my heart.”_ The singer softly cries out as he continues to play the song’s final chords on the piano. Jisung is now holding his breath and staring straight at the musician.

Chenle Zhong.

Jisung just gapes at him in awe, and Chenle shoots him a confused look in return. Never in his life had Jisung witnessed anything so pure and powerful.

”You’re the kick-me-sign boy.”

”Hey, new kid, I have a name, y’know.”

“I have a name; it’s Chenle.”

”Well, Chenle, for your information, I’m Jisung Park”

”Ji-sung P-wark,” Chenle sounds out, “like the soccer player.”

Jisung notices that Chenle is struggling to form basic sentences in Korean, and he has a Chinese accent, so hearing him pronounce his name so sincerely makes his heart swell a bit.

”I’m flattered that someone from China knows me. I’m so famous!”

”How’d you know I’m from China?”

”Your accent is a dead giveaway”

”Gwahhh,” Chenle groans and shyly covers his face as a light pink dusts his cheeks, “I need to work on it!”

So many of Chenle’s gestures endearing: his little smiles, the way his eyes crinkle when he’s talking, his constant hand movements that go with what he’s saying because he doesn’t know how to fully explain what he’s talking about in Korean.

The few moments of bliss shatter when a tomato-faced teacher breaks into the class, except Jisung knows that he’s royally screwed up because his teacher’s face is actually purple instead of its normal red color.

* * *

 Jisung isn’t and has never been the brightest person out there. If he had a lick of common sense, then maybe he would’ve remembered to bring mittens since it’s less than 20° F out.

The amount of times Jisung Park has been an idiot counter: 10234890 + 1

Because now, his hands are bright red and completely numb even though he’s been desperately rubbing them and exhaling into them for the past three minutes.

Out of nowhere, he feels a warm mitten on his hands. _Oh crap, Chenle Zhong’s hand is on Jisung’s hand._

“Your hands look cold; you should’ve brought mittens,” Chenle scolds before he intertwines Jisung’s right hand with his left hand. And Jisung nearly dies right then, right there because his crush is holding hands with him so nonchalantly.

“T-thanks,” Jisung stammers. His face is probably redder than his teacher’s. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees that Chenle’s face is in a similar state though Jisung assumes it’s from the biting cold.

“No problem,” Chenle’s voice mutters, but his voice cracks halfway through. Jisung doesn’t even notice because all he can focus on is the nervous feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

 “You just can’t see me enough today,” Jisung calls out when he sees a familiar face at his bus stop after detention.

“Either that or you’re stalking me,” Chenle laughs out with that adorable grin again. “Nice hat.”

Jisung takes off the “nice hat,” a paper dunce hat handmade by the great hat weaver Jisung Park, and does something that looks like a mixture of a courtesy and a bow.

“You’re really good at singing and playing the piano,” Jisung tells him as he places his hat back on his head.

“Thanks, I really love music!” Chenle says excitedly. “What do you like?”

“I like Eminem.”

“I prefer skittles.”

“I mean the rapper, not the candy.”

“Why would you eat a wrapper?!”

“Hold on!” Jisung cries; the two of them are barely holding their laughter in, stomachs aching from laughing so hard. He notices that Chenle’s eyes smile when he’s laughing; the way his eyes crinkle slaps Jisung so hard in the face.

“Where do you live?” Jisung blurts; and oh Jesus, he wishes he has a filter because that’s totally a weird question to ask someone he hardly knows. He’s lucky that Chenle doesn’t think that he’s a creepy stalker, contrary to what they joked about earlier.

Chenle whips out his cell phone which, by the way, has the cutest silicon Iron Man phone case. As soon as he reaches over to show him his address, Jisung yelps.

Chenle lives on the same street as him, which is both a good and a bad thing for Jisung because Chenle is bad for his heart. Jisung worships his adorkable eye smiles, his pure voice, and his innocent soul more than he worships EXO’s Kai, a feat believed to be impossible by Jisung and his friends.

Jisung Park may or may not have a little crush on Chenle Zhong.

* * *

 They’re standing out on Chenle’s porch, and two things has remained the same.

  1. Jisung stillhasn’t confessed to him.
  2. Chenle is still holding his hand.



Chenle digs for his keys from his coat’s pockets while Jisung’s heart literally pounds at his chest. He has like twenty seconds to say one sentence, yet all he feels is adrenaline rushing through his veins and a million nervous butterflies in his belly.

_Clink!_

Chenle’s keys fall to the ground; Jisung instinctually squats down to pick them up. But as his free hand’s fingers wrap around the cold metal, he feels a warm wool mitten engulf his hand.

And _oh my god,_ Jisung and Chenle are squatting face-to-face to each other with both of their hands intertwined with the other person’s.

Time seems to stop completely as the two are frozen, too preoccupied with staring at the other’s growing blush.

And out of nowhere, Jisung gets a burst of courage and stammers out, “I like you.”

Immediately, he averts his gaze to the ground as Chenle goes silent. After a few awkward moments of hand holding, he regains some bravery and makes eye contact with his crush.

”I like you a lot, Chenle.”

More silence. Chenle’s expression is unreadable.

”D-do you want to watch a movie together at my place t-tomorrow?” Jisung asks with a shaky voice.

When Chenle still doesn’t respond, Jisung starts to panic.

_Crud, I messed up. Chenle would never be interested in me; he’s an amazing singer, and I’m just some shallow soccer player. He could do so much better than me. Besides, I just met him like three months ago. I’m stupid for moving so fast and making things awkward. Ughhh, I-_

Jisung’s thoughts are interrupted when Chenle, quick as lightning, pecks Jisung’s cheek and chirps, “I’ll see you at 2 pm!” before shutting the door with a loud thud.

He just stands there like a fool with a hand on his cheek.

_Did I just confess to and score a date with Chenle Zhong?_

Heck yeah, Jisung did.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is a wrap for the my third fanfic. I hope you guys liked it! I kinda want to write sequel one-shot fics to this one, but I don’t know. Feel free to comment anything (criticism, praise, etc, everything is appreciated)!


End file.
